


Adventures in Wedlock

by bgn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn/pseuds/bgn
Summary: This is a Malec story but many other characters appear. It starts with the one year time skip at the end of the series finale and continues from there.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 33
Kudos: 62





	1. First Anniversary - Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Psmith73 who inspired me to write this story.

Their first year of marriage was relatively calm. Whoever said the first year was the hardest was wrong. Maybe he or she meant the first year together. Alec and Magnus would agree with that: themselves, their family and friends in constant danger; upheaval between the realms; evil uprisings; battles on a regular basis; almost dying multiple times; and Magnus body-switched with Valentine. And that wasn't even the worst part. The rocky relationship stuff: immediate attraction when they met followed by agonizing awkwardness; continual misunderstandings and reconciliations; each rebuffed and both vulnerable. Their first kiss was at Alec's first wedding and later Magnus sacrificed himself to keeping the rift closed in Edom right after they got engaged.

They had earned that first year of bliss.

A month after returning from their wedding trip to Indonesia, Alec was appointed Inquisitor and he and Magnus moved to Idris, leaving Isabelle in charge of the New York Institute. Magnus kept the Brooklyn loft he had owned for decades. It would be waiting for them and in the meantime would be available to family or friends if needed.

A perk of Alec's new position was the traditional residence of the Inquisitor on the outskirts of Alicante. It was a decent property as is but that didn't stop Magnus from redecorating top to bottom. By the time he finished, clients were making their way to him. There were a few practicing warlocks in Idris but none as powerful as Magnus. Several warlocks around the world were older but few were more powerful. There weren't many sons or daughters of a Greater Demon.

Within the year, Alec had successfully restructured the Clave and negotiated new Accords granting Downworlders the rights that should have been theirs decades before. But the revised law was still the law and Alec made that clear in his announcement of the changes. There would be transparency in all things, including arrests and trials, but punishment would be meted out swiftly when needed.

The Lightwood Reforms, as they became known, required recalibration of wards and to that end Magnus Bane was appointed High Warlock of Idris and Alicante. He was suddenly busier than ever.

"It's like Y2K all over again," Magnus said, but he wasn't complaining.

"The millennium affected magic as well as technology?" Alec asked.

"You think computer nerds are the only ones who take shortcuts? A lot of lazy warlocks did the magical equivalent of coders using two digits to represent a year instead of four. Unsurprisingly, those lazy warlocks weren't smart enough to fix their own work. So I got rich … well, richer," Magnus said with satisfaction.

"But you helped the Institute without compensation."

"I was playing the long game, Alexander. Money didn't mean much to me by then. Some things are worth more."

"Is this about my virgin Shadowhunter energy?"

"That was part of it."

"What were the other parts?"

"Well, your … parts, actually."

"My genitals? Is that what you're trying not to say?"

"Don't be crude. I meant your heart and mind, eyes and hair, abs and arms, butt, legs, chest, back, nose, ears. I love the whole package! And, yes, that includes your package. I forgot your neck. Did I mention your shoulders?"

"I thought you also liked my soul and my smile."

"I do. And the mouth and lips that make the smile."

"Magnus, I get the feeling you like my mouth and lips for more than just the smile."

"You're not wrong."

* * *

On their first anniversary Magnus presented Alec with an intricate origami figure thirty centimeters high of a man holding a bow with a quiver of arrows over his shoulder.

"I love it. But I thought you weren't going to use magic for my present."

"I didn't. This took me more tries than I care to admit. I killed a small tree with all the wasted paper."

"How did you have time? You've been so busy with wards work."

"I said I was busy with wards work so you wouldn't wonder what I was doing when I wasn't busy with wards work."

Alec gave Magnus a roll of ancient enchanted parchment. Magnus's eyes sparked yellow.

"So your cat eyes aren't just for sex?" Alec asked.

"I can see why you'd think so. Any very strong emotion can make me lose control of the glamour. With you that emotion is usually arousal." Magnus paused. "Alexander, this must have been extremely expensive."

"I'm paid well, and you're worth it. Unless you ruin the parchment by drooling over it."

Magnus flicked his fingers and the parchment rolled up and settled on a high shelf. "Let's go to bed and I'll make cat eyes at you. Drooling is likely, too."

"Good. We can shower together later."


	2. Second Anniversary - Cotton

The excitement of the second year started the day after their first anniversary.

As head of the New York Institute, Isabelle reported to her brother the Inquisitor that Jace had checked on Clary the night before and she had recognized him. Alec sat in stunned silence in his office for a moment before saying, "This warrants a personal visit. I'll be there in an hour."

Alec cleared his morning schedule, went home and asked Magnus for an unofficial portal to the Institute.

"Visiting Isabelle?"

"Uh, yes."

"Nothing to do with Clave business?"

"No. I mean, I'm not sure."

"Transparency in all things," Magnus reminded him. "I'll do it, of course. I just want to be sure you know what you're doing."

Alec spilled about his call from Isabelle and then asked, "I'm not wrong, am I? It's too sensitive to involve the Clave yet. This visit is in the nature of an executive session."

"You're good," Magnus said admiringly. "It's a lovely and legitimate loophole. I'm going with you."

They were met by Isabelle, Jace and Simon. Isabelle handed over command to Andrew Underhill and the group headed to a conference room.

* * *

Andrew was curious but said nothing. The openness of the past year had dimmed the secretiveness of previous decades and he trusted that he would be read in on whatever was happening on a need-to-know basis. Everybody had looked serious but that didn't mean it was Clave business. Maybe Maryse and Luke were getting married. They had returned from Brazil the day before and Luke had gone to Idris to report to Alec. That would be a reason for this particular group of people to be together.

* * *

Looking around at each other in the conference room felt like déjà vu. Except the person they were here to discuss wasn't in the room. How many times had the six of them careened from crisis to crisis the year before last?

"Tell me," Alec ordered. "From the beginning."

Jace sighed. "I've checked on Clary the past year. Always glamoured. I just watch her for awhile. I couldn't stay away," he said pleadingly. "I tried to, I swear." Jace closed his eyes in pain, took a deep breath and continued. "Yesterday in training Simon told me he knew what I was doing. He said I had to stop, that it was time for me to move on. I knew he was right. I went last night to say goodbye even though Clary would never know it. And … she saw me. I did nothing different. I was leaning against a column and she was talking to a woman interested in her art. The woman walked away and Clary looked over at me as if she saw me. I looked behind me but no one was there. She came up to me and spoke. I left but she came after me and said she knew me. She called me Jace."

"Go on," Alec said. "How did you leave it?"

"We kind of have a date?"

"Sounds like a question, Jace. Why are you asking me?"

"We have a date."

"Whose idea was that?"

"She took my phone and called her phone from mine so she'd have my number. She texted this morning and suggested we meet for coffee tonight."

"And you agreed."

"Yeah. But I told Izzy right away."

"You're phone wasn't locked?"

"I was glamoured. I didn't expect anybody to grab my phone."

"How did she manage that? Are your reflexes slow?"

"They weren't slow in training yesterday," Simon muttered.

"She caught me off guard," Jace said.

"Shadowhunters aren't supposed to be caught off guard," Alec said. "Especially not one as experienced as you."

"Dammit, Alec, what do you want me to say? She reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone and I didn't stop her because I love her and I haven't been that close to her for a year!"

"That sounds like the truth so yes, that's exactly what I wanted you to say."

One by one the others defended Jace.

"It sounds like something Clary would do," Isabelle said, smiling. "She's very determined."

"Exactly," Simon agreed. "It's not Jace's fault."

"I believe him," Magnus said. "If you reached into my pocket, I wouldn't stop you."

Alec leaned close and whispered, "How do you make every word sound like sexual innuendo?"

Magnus's face was all surprised innocence. "That's on the listener not the speaker. You must have a dirty mind."

When Alec and Magnus looked up it was obvious the others had heard the exchange, Simon through his vamp hearing and Isabelle and Jace with their enhanced hearing runes. They were trying to keep straight faces.

"All right," Alec said, caving to the inevitable. "I agree it was an unusual situation. Which wouldn't have arisen if Jace had kept away from Clary. I'm worried about angelic reactions and possible retribution."

"This must have happened with Raziel's blessing," Magnus said. "It can't be coincidence that it's exactly a year later."

"Mom told me when Clary said goodbye to her that she asked if angels forgive," Isabelle said. "Maybe they have."

"Jace said he prays every day to the angels," Simon added.

Alec nodded. "So angelic intervention is probable rather than a random break in the blocking of Clary's memories. But what does that mean? Will she remain a mundane who remembers Jace as a guy she met somewhere? Or will she get all her memories back? Will she be a Shadowhunter again eventually?"

Jace's innocent face rivaled Magnus's. "I could date her," he offered. "Information gathering, you know?"

"Research," Alec agreed, sounding as if he believed every selfless word Jace had uttered despite the knowing look he gave Jace. "Isabelle, set up a video conference after every date. Jace will report to all of us. And I'll report to Consul Penhallow who will report to the Council. Dismissed. Jace, stay a moment."

When they were alone, Alec hugged Jace. "Sorry I had to be an asshole."

"That was an act? I thought you were really pissed at me."

"A little bit. But I understand why you did it. I couldn't have stopped myself from seeing Magnus." Alec paused. "We got happy endings – Magnus and me, Izzy and Simon, Mom and Luke – but not you and Clary. I've always felt badly about that."

"You know I'm happy for all of you."

"Yeah. But it's never seemed fair. I really hope this is another chance for both of you. And I hope you understand why I have to be cautious."

Jace nodded. "I do. And I'm trying not to let myself hope for too much."

* * *

Jace's hopes were fulfilled. Clary's memories returned quickly after that first date but the runes did not. Her reintroduction to the shadow world was much less traumatic than the first time. There was no question of her immediately picking up where she left off. She was an art student with a mundane life, and she had enjoyed that life.

They debriefed together a few weeks later:

"How did you know where to go when you left the wedding?" Isabelle asked. "Your apartment was gone, Jocelyn was dead, Luke was a Shadowhunter again and Simon a vampire."

"I didn't remember anything or anyone connected with the shadow world. I was Clary Fray not Fairchild. My father was Jonathan Clark who died in military service before I was born. Mom died in a fire that destroyed our home a year before. When I left the wedding, I thought I had too much to drink at a party. I just knew where to go and there was a studio apartment waiting for me and a key in my pocket. I went to bed and woke up and went to classes at the academy. It seemed very normal. There was money in my bank account, the life insurance for Mom."

"We found you the next day and watched until we knew you were okay, but we couldn't tell what you were thinking or feeling. And then we stayed away because we were afraid of what the angels might do to you or to us. Except Jace."

"How did you know him that night at the art show?" Simon asked.

Clary shrugged. "I don't know. It was as if I had met him a long time ago. My first thought was that he was at the party a year before when I got drunk."

"Which I was," Jace said. "Alec and Magnus's wedding was the best and worst night of my life."

"Biscuit, I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Magnus said, taking Clary's hand.

"I understand why they did it. I was doing things only the angels were supposed to be able to do."

"It wasn't your fault," Alec said. "Valentine gave you Ithuriel's blood before you were born. You were punished for something you had no control over."

"But I did. There are always choices and sometimes none of them are good. I chose to create a rune one last time in order to kill my brother. I knew the consequences and it was worth it."

"Why give your memories back? What if you create more runes?"

"I won't. I can't. If I do, I won't get another chance. I'm not sure how I know that but I'm absolutely certain of it. So I don't know if I can be a Shadowhunter again, or if I want to be. Even if I don't want to create runes, someday someone may try to force me and I might not be strong enough to let something bad happen instead of giving in. Maybe the angels wouldn't allow me to be runed again anyway, but I think they would. It would be a test I can't afford to fail."

"What about you and Jace?"

Clary and Jace smiled at each other as if they were the only two people in the room. It was a moment before Clary replied. "We're figuring that out. I forgot Jace but he didn't forget me. He's lived with that for a year. We have to decide what 'Us' means now."

"Do we have to keep reporting every date?" Jace asked. "Because that's going to take up a lot of time."

Alec must have been persuasive because a few days later he let Jace and Clary know that Consul Jia and the Council had set the matter aside. They were to be consulted only if the situation changed and Clary wished to become a Shadowhunter again.

* * *

There was a wedding later in the year. Aline and Helen wore tuxes for the ceremony and changed into dresses for the reception.

Dancing together, Magnus murmured, "It's a toss-up who's next: Maryse and Luke, Isabelle and Simon, Lorenzo and Andrew, or Clary and Jace."

"I don't think it will be Clary and Jace," Alec said. "They're taking it slow. I'm just happy to see Jace like his old self again."

"He's matured. They both have. They can take their time." Magnus thought for a moment. "Jocelyn and Luke were together for years but never married. Maryse and Luke might not either."

"See, that's why I think they will. Luke won't want what he has with Mom to be like him and Jocelyn."

"Very perceptive. They've been together the longest so they might be next."

"Yeah," Alec agreed. "I don't think Izzy and Simon are there yet."

"Or it could be Lorenzo and Andrew. Their relationship is pretty hot."

"Not that hot," Alec scoffed. "I mean in comparison to others."

"Alexander, by others do you mean ours?"

"Uh huh."

"Do we need to be here much longer?"

"We do not. Let's go home so I can lick where your belly button should be."

"I've noticed your fascination with that missing piece of my anatomy."

"I also like the area a few inches lower where nothing is missing."

* * *

They had agreed not to fall into the trap of trying to one-up each other with gifts so they set a dollar limit for their second anniversary. And laughed when they gave each other the same thing: a package of briefs, all cotton, in white. Quite a change from Magnus's skimpy silk boxers in many colors and Alec's preferred black boxer briefs. While modeling them they learned the true meaning of tighty whities when they discovered they'd bought each other a size too small. But the briefs didn't stay on long enough to get uncomfortable.


	3. Third Anniversary - Leather

They'd had an autumn wedding and each year as soon as their anniversary passed Magnus began planning for the holidays. Alec had learned that having a husband with the magic to implement his creativity was a big plus for the Inquisitor. The Clave took itself very seriously but the mood had lightened considerably since the Lightwood-Banes arrived. Magnus could win over anyone, Alec thought fondly. He was lying on the sofa with his head in Magnus's lap, reviewing work from home while Magnus did something with a sketchbook. It would be awkward for a mundane to sketch with his husband's head in his lap but Magnus's sketchbook floated out of the way and his finger etched the paper without touching it.

Alec recalled their first party two years before. He had been nervous but Magnus, with centuries of entertaining behind him, had not. They had moved to Idris in October, Magnus had spent a month redecorating the Inquisitor's residence, and then announced they would be hosting a seasonal soiree in recognition of Christmas, Chanukah, Kwanzaa, Yule and any other holiday people cared to celebrate.

"Is it too soon?" Alec asked uncertainly.

"It's almost too late. We should have had a party a few weeks after we arrived but I couldn't have invited anyone into the mausoleum our home formerly resembled."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Shabby and cold as a neglected burial vault."

Alec looked around at the warm, welcoming surroundings. It hadn't felt nearly this nice at first.

"The only reason I let it go until now is that the Clave hosted a formal reception to introduce you as Inquisitor. This will be an informal introduction to you as a person."

"And to you."

"Yes, but I won't be center stage."

"You should be; you're amazing."

"As are you. But you're the Inquisitor and you've already stirred things up. People want to know what you're like at home."

"They're curious about you, too. There's still some resistance. I won't have you disrespected." Alec had another thought. "Or what if nobody shows up?"

"Alexander, my parties are always well-attended."

"In the Downworld. Shadowhunters are my people but they can be a little …"

"Stiff? Dour? Hidebound?"

"All of the above. I don't want you to be disappointed."

"Not possible. If nothing else, they'll come to suck up to the new Inquisitor and check out his warlock husband."

Magnus was right. Clave parties were generally restrained events that took place in the evening for adults only. Magnus opted for a late afternoon gathering with children included. The food was fabulous and the drinks delightful. The house and grounds were spectacularly decorated but Magnus's outfit was subdued and tasteful. He thought it best to slowly acquaint Idris with his flair for personal style. The adults mingled, a few seemed uncomfortable with the feeling of having a good time. Young children were happily engaged in the entertainment Magnus had arranged for them. There were no older teenagers as they were assigned to the few remaining Institutes or were training at the Shadowhunter Academy to fill the ranks when fallen Institutes were reestablished. The tweens looked resentful at being dragged unwillingly by their parents to a party. They were too young for academy training and too old to enjoy childish games. Magnus sympathized with them and didn't try to force a festive spirit. Instead he had set up a dim grotto with its own station for food and drink and plenty of overstuffed sofas suitable for scrolling endlessly on a phone in comfort. He checked on them occasionally and was gratified to find the place wasn't sullen and silent. When the party broke up the tweens emerged almost reluctantly and displayed good manners by thanking their hosts without being prompted by parents. A few of them secretly wondered what it would be like to have demon ichor instead of angel blood. The consensus among them was that the new Inquisitor was okay but his warlock husband was the true cool one.

This would be their third party, by now an established tradition. Alec didn't know how Magnus kept making the parties better each year. It wasn't that they were ostentatious or more expensive. Magnus said anyone could throw money around but vision was a scarce commodity. He used magic to make it happen but the ideas were his.

Magnus paused while designing his favorite flower girl's Halloween costume. Actually, she'd been a leaf girl, solemnly walking the aisle as fall leaves drifted gently with each wave of her tiny hands. It had been a beautiful wedding. Magnus glanced at Alec's head in his lap. That little crease between his brows as he concentrated on the tablet he held was unexpectedly attractive. Although it shouldn't be unexpected since Magnus found everything about his husband attractive. Even the few annoying things could make him breathless with longing at the oddest moments.

Two years. Time flies when you're having fun. It became a cliché because it was true. Alec was two years older but Magnus was not. They'd never resolved the issue of Magnus's immortality. It needn't be addressed immediately but soon Alec would be the same age Magnus was when he stopped aging. And every year after that he would be older. Alec – tall, slim, fit, and with enviable bone structure – would age gracefully and look distinguished with silver in his dark hair. The idea of Alec growing older made Magnus's heart hurt, not because his husband would change from the young, vibrant man Magnus had fallen in love with, but because it would mean their time together was growing shorter.

Warlocks could die. Immortality isn't proof against everything. Their life force might fade with the weight of years or they could lose their minds. It was the warlock equivalent of human dementia. There were a few potions as well that could end it all. Magnus knew he could engineer his death after Alec was gone but that wasn't the point. Magnus wanted to share the journey through every stage of life with his husband, even the weak and less dignified parts.

They had spoken briefly once or twice about the far future but a new disaster had always occurred and it was easy to put off a painful discussion. They'd been too happy and busy since marrying to give it much thought. Not yet but soon, Magnus thought, letting go of his dark thoughts to work on Madzie's costume. Catarina was bringing her to Trick or Treat in Alicante.

Magnus had just finished and was wondering when Alec would be done when he became aware that his husband's head was moving purposefully and pressing insistently against Magnus's groin.

"Do you have restless neck syndrome?" Magnus asked.

"Your lap isn't comfortable. There's a lump."

"It'll go away if you stop rubbing your head against my dick."

Alec rubbed harder. The lump got bigger.

"I think the swelling will require a warm, wet compress." Magnus suggested.

Alec turned over and opened Magnus's pants. "I'll use my mouth and tongue instead."

* * *

Alec had to consult with the Consul and the Council the following week. It had been a year since Clary's memories returned. At first she hadn't known if she wanted to give up her life as an artist but the pull of the shadow world grew stronger. She was finally ready and wanted to be a Shadowhunter. The Council agreed so the first step was to find out if she could be imprinted again with a rune. Clary decided on the traditional Voyance rune. Her mundane Sight of the shadow world was greater than most but there were some things she remembered but still couldn't see. In a small private ceremony she was successfully runed. The stele had met no resistance and Clary felt the Angels had approved her return as a Shadowhunter. She had been working out the past year but not at the level of a Shadowhunter. She moved back to the New York Institute and began serious training with Jace.

* * *

The holidays passed peacefully, marked by another successful soiree. The doldrums of January were lifted by the news that Maryse and Luke were getting married. Maryse was no longer a Shadowhunter and she had already had a large wedding with Robert decades ago so she and Luke decided on an intimate affair with family and close friends. It was no less meaningful for being small and simple. Simon and Isabelle served as suggeneia. Maia closed Taki's Diner for a private party after the ceremony. Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Simon, Clary and Jace crowded into a booth.

"That was my third time," Isabelle said. "Always a suggenes, never a bride."

Every head but hers turned to Simon.

"What? I've asked her twice," Simon protested. "She has a standing offer."

"Leave him alone," Isabelle ordered. "I wasn't complaining; it was a factual statement." She paused. "Maybe I want to be the one to propose."

* * *

Life took a turn on the third Sunday of June. It started well. Robert and Max came to Alicante for Father's Day brunch. Alec contributed French toast, which he had perfected; Magnus made everything else. In the afternoon Magnus opened a portal to New York where Robert and Max would have dinner with their blended family. Maryse and Robert were parents and friends now. Robert was father to Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Max; Luke was their step-father. Luke was the only true father Clary had ever known and he was like a father to Simon as well.

Late afternoon on a balcony overlooking the front of their house, Magnus was refreshing their drinks and missed the first sight of a man entering the grounds. Alec saw him and swore.

"By the Angel! Or is that blasphemy when you're cursing a demon?"

Magnus turned back, saw the figure and stilled. "What is he doing here? How can he be here?"

"I think we'll find out soon enough."

Magnus's eyes showed yellow slits. "Leave, Alexander. I'll deal with this."

"No."

"Please. He might kill you to punish me."

"He can try but together we're fairly formidable. I'm not going anywhere. How did he get in? The recalibrated wards allow some demons but not Greater Demons."

"He slipped through somehow. If we survive this I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"He doesn't seem particularly threatening," Alec said. "Maybe he came to see his son on Father's Day."

"If he did, it's only to manipulate me."

The figure was nearing the door. "He's good-looking," Alec remarked.

Magnus glared at him.

"I'm just saying, objectively speaking, that my father-in-law is a handsome man – demon – and you probably didn't get all your looks from your mother's side."

"Don't tell him that!"

Together they opened the door to Asmodeus.

"My favorite son!" Asmodeus smiled warmly, considering that Magnus had sent him into a portal unconscious three years earlier.

Magnus sighed. "Come in. You remember Alexander Lightwood?"

"Lightwood-Bane now," Alec said.

Asmodeus nodded at Alec but said to Magnus, "I heard that you married. My invitation must have gotten lost. Delivery in a portal is so unreliable."

Magnus sighed again. "Do you need a drink as much as I do?"

"More, probably. Room service in a portal is also unreliable."

"I'm not going to apologize for that. I'm not sorry and I don't regret it. You know why I did it so get over it."

Magnus led the way and Alec brought up the rear. Keeping Asmodeus between them seemed like a good idea. They went to the balcony. Magnus gestured his father to a chair and poured him a drink.

"Did you come here to kill me?"

"Of course not."

"Did you come here to kill my husband?"

"It wouldn't be worth my time or trouble." Asmodeus glanced at Alec and said dismissively, "No offense meant."

Alec shrugged. "Very little taken."

"Then why are you here?" Magnus demanded.

"In due time. First, let me assure you that I don't blame you for that portal business. In fact, I thank you."

Magnus looked wary.

"Floating unconscious in limbo was quite peaceful. I had time to contemplate my existence and reflect upon my actions." Asmodeus spread his hands as if offering himself as a gift. "You behold me a changed demon."

Magnus studied his father for a moment then shook his head. "I almost believe you."

"I almost mean it."

"How did you get out?"

"Lucy found me."

"Girlfriend?" Alec asked.

"Lucifer," Magnus said with clenched jaw.

"Be respectful," Asmodeus chided. "He's your godfather."

"The last I heard Lucifer was playing detective with a girlfriend in Los Angeles."

"Still is, but he portals to Hell occasionally. The bureaucracy runs smoothly but the boss has to be hands-on at times."

"And why have you come here?"

"I wanted to see my only child on a day that celebrates fatherhood."

"You have plenty of children."

"Not anymore. Your demon brothers and sisters in Edom were killed when the realm collapsed. Your warlock brothers and sisters on Earth have died one by one."

Magnus looked stunned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They were a disappointment."

Magnus recovered himself, as if realizing that Asmodeus speaking of dead half-siblings he'd never known was another attempt at manipulation. "Well, you are a lust demon. You can make more."

"But to what end? You are my greatest achievement. You have outwitted, outplayed and outlasted to become the ultimate survivor. I always knew you were the most like me."

"I'm not!" Magnus denied it fiercely.

"But you are and you've proven it. You ruthlessly threw me into a portal. Even unconscious I was proud. You married in spite of parental opposition. I myself rebelled if you recall, joining Lucifer against our Father."

Magnus was silent.

"And as it turns out, you chose your mate quite well." For the first time Asmodeus gave his full attention to Alec.

"This is the same man you forced to break up with me when he bargained to get my magic back. You didn't think he was good enough then."

"He wasn't. He was merely a Shadowhunter. Now he's the Clave Inquisitor."

"He's acceptable because he got a better job?"

"Why not? Heaven and Hell are rival corporations as it were and it could be useful to have a relative high up in the enemy camp. He's on track to become the next Consul and after that a member of the Council."

Magnus looked torn. On the one hand his father was a despicable bastard capable of any evil. On the other hand he was complimenting Alec's prospects. It was disquieting that Magnus had already mapped the same career path for his husband.

Alec decided it was time to speak up. "Just so you know, I'm not going to be an asset to you."

Asmodeus nodded. "They never think so. In your case it might be true. But your mere presence could serve a purpose."

"This has been … not as bad as I expected, actually," Magnus admitted. "But if there's nothing else?"

"Only one more minor issue," Asmodeus replied. "You're immortal and your husband is not."

Magnus and Alec froze.

Asmodeus looked at Alec. "Do you want to be immortal?"

Alec had thought long and hard about it years ago and hadn't changed his mind since. "No," he said firmly.

Asmodeus turned to Magnus. "Do you want to be mortal?"

"Yes," he said firmly.

Asmodeus sighed. "I was afraid of that. With or without magic?"

"With. If I can't be mortal with magic I would have to reconsider."

"I'm glad you haven't completely lost your sense of self."

"What is this about? Can you make it happen?" Magnus feared this was the real reason for his father's visit: to dangle a carrot and withhold it until a price was paid.

"No. And I wouldn't even if I could. There are several ways but I won't help you find them. You have a few years to discover them on your own before time catches up to your husband. But I do have some fatherly advice. Giving up immortality is tricky. When it ends, do you begin aging from the age you were, or from the age you should have been? In that case you would be bones the instant you lose your immortality and eventually you would disintegrate to dust. Becoming mortal has its own risks if you wish to retain your magic and your knowledge and Sight of the shadow world. As I said, there are several methods but only one or two will serve you well. Better understand how it works before you commit. Read the fine print. Caveat emptor."

Asmodeus embraced his son and offered a hand to his son-in-law. Alec shook it. Asmodeus stepped back and disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

Magnus looked dazed. Alec guided him to a chair and knelt beside him. "That was helpful, don't you think?"

"Asmodeus and helpful are two words that haven't been used together before but yes, it's the most productive conversation we've ever had."

"So, if you're really sure about becoming mortal with magic, we'll start looking for the right solution. And you can change your mind anytime."

Magnus smiled. "I won't." He spread his hands. "This is what I want. You. Us. For as long as we last. And then I want to end. Because I'll be complete."

"You do realize that one of us could die too soon?"

"That's the risk. If you go before me, I can live on memories for a mortal lifetime. But I couldn't live on them forever."

* * *

In August they attended the destination wedding of Lorenzo Rey and Andrew Underhill at Lorenzo's chateau on Majorca. It was lavish; Lorenzo said it would be his only wedding and he wanted it to be memorable. But clearly the opulence wasn't more important to him than Andrew. In the end it was just two people in love committed to each other.

Magnus wondered if Lorenzo and Andrew had had a talk about mortality and immortality. If either of them asked, he would share his father's advice. Besides life, it was the best thing Asmodeus had ever given him.

As they danced to _One in A Million You_ , Alec sang softly in Magnus's ear, "One in seventeen thousand …"

"Are you going to ruin this romantic moment?"

"Just reminding you how lucky we are that your odds were better than one in a million."

"It wasn't really seventeen thousand, you know. I didn't keep track."

"So it might be more?"

"No, I rounded up. It could be seventeen thousand if you include close friends. But I haven't had seventeen thousand lovers. Alexander, does it still bother you?"

"I swear it doesn't and I'll probably stop mentioning it in seventeen years. You are my first and only love. I'm happy to be your last."

* * *

On their third anniversary Alec gave Magnus a beautifully crafted box covered with tooled leather. "For you to keep reminders of us."

"Oh good, it's big enough for your French toast spatula."

"I was being sarcastic about that."

"I'm not. I want that spatula."

Magnus gave Alec his box lined with leather and containing mementos from the past. "Let's go through them next weekend. I'll tell you what each one means to me. And then we'll burn them."

"Magnus, no! I don't want to take your memories from you."

"I'll still remember them but I don't need or want the mementos any longer. I've come to realize that I loved before but I've never been in love until you. It makes what we have different from anything else I've ever experienced."

"If you're really sure …"

"I am."

"But I get to keep the box, right? We're not burning it?"

"That box is hand carved and the leather inside is a rare hide. It's yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [One In a Million You by Larry Graham](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rx1_H8HQFxc=)


	4. Fourth Anniversary - Fruit & Flowers

Shadowhunters trained almost every day unless they were on a mission. Once fully trained it wasn't a daily marathon but instead maintenance of skills and learning or teaching new techniques. As Inquisitor, Alec was rarely in the field or in any fighting action but he kept up just in case. He enjoyed it: the fluid moves, working of muscles and release of tension. He trained every weekday even if his schedule only allowed half an hour. He sparred regularly at the Shadowhunter Academy and Magnus joined him once or twice a week. Sometimes their training didn't last long but it led to other activities that raised their heart rates.

The private rooms included a bathroom and shower cubicle instead of sharing a communal locker room down the hall. A sign posted on the door indicated when a room was booked. When Alec and Magnus entered, it read LIGHTWOOD-BANE TRAINING. When they emerged TRAINING had been covered with a hand-written note reading _FOREPLAY_. Below it was scribbled ' _Meet me in the juice bar_.'

Alec recognized Jace's writing. In the juice bar he handed Jace the note and said in a mock-complaining tone, "Is that appropriate?"

Jace pretended to give the question serious consideration before saying, "No, but I bet it's accurate." He finished his smoothie. "Come to the Institute and I'll give you a real workout."

"I don't think you meant that the way it sounded," Magnus said.

Jace thought about his words for a moment. "Fuck, no. As in no fucking. I'll leave that to you. You know you're a GAR couple, don't you? Dancing, walking, talking, looking at each other – first thing anybody thinks is 'Those two should get a room'."

"I'm flattered," Magnus said.

"That explains a lot," Alec said. "I've wondered about some expressions I've seen."

"Will it stop you looking at me that way?" Magnus asked.

"I don't think I can stop. It's involuntary at this point."

Jace shook his head. "It's happening right now. I rest my case."

It's great to see you," Alec said, "But what's the occasion?"

Jace's face lit up as he smiled. "Clary and I set a date."

After the congratulations Jace asked Alec to be his suggenes.

"I've been looking forward to it. Is Clary asking Isabelle?"

"Of course." Jace turned to Magnus. "Clary will call you soon. She needs help with arrangements. Which means she'll tell you a few things she wants and expect you to do a little magic – literally – and produce the wedding she's dreamed of without actually providing you any details."

"That's my specialty," Magnus said.

* * *

Simon Lewis was spending the day at the Shadowhunter Academy to recertify his training qualifications. Taking the steps at vamp speed he almost missed the basket set to one side of the front door. But he smelled something tender and juicy and heard a faint gurgle so he stopped to take a look … at a small blue-skinned baby. Simon looked around. The parent or parents must have set the basket down to make a phone call or something. Surely they wouldn't have forgotten their baby and walked off? No one was in sight. Reluctant to leave the baby unattended, Simon opened the door and gave a shout. Max Lightwood appeared.

"Hey Max, there's a blue baby out here …" Simon began.

"Not breathing?!" Max rushed over.

"It seems fine. I think blue is its natural color."

They leaned over the basket. The baby cooed and moved its arms and legs.

"Cute kid," Max said.

"Very," Simon agreed. "But the thing is, who does it belong to?"

Max looked around just as Simon had. Still no one was in sight. "Who forgets their baby?"

"I thought somebody stopped to make or take a call and absent-mindedly left but by now they should have remembered and rushed back."

They looked at each other.

"Are you saying this baby has been abandoned?"

"It has demon blood," Simon said. "If a mundane woman didn't know she was with a demon she might not have been able to handle a blue baby."

"How would a mundane woman get here?"

"Okay, she may have known she was with a demon. The baby isn't newborn, it looks a few months old. Not that I'm an expert or anything," Simon said hastily. "If she tried for awhile but decided she couldn't keep it, she might have had help getting it here. She couldn't drop off a blue baby in the mundane world."

"So if this baby has demon blood, it's a warlock."

"That's how it works," Simon said.

"Alec and Magnus are in Training Room 1," Max said. "Why don't you go get them and I'll watch the baby?"

Simon took off and Max called after him, "Knock first!"

"I will, but I think they make sure the door is locked now. You know, since the incident."

Simon knocked on the door of Training Room 1 which opened two seconds later. Alec was breathing hard but was fully dressed and held a Bo staff. Magnus was across the room leaning on his Bo, also dressed and breathing hard.

"Oh! You're training," Simon said.

"It's a training room," Alec replied.

"Sure, but …"

"That happened once …" Alec began.

Magnus cleared his throat.

"Twice. We've been training here for three years but those two times are all anybody remembers."

"Aren't you going to ask why I interrupted? Because it's important."

"Go ahead."

"Somebody left a warlock baby on the steps of the Academy."

That got their attention.

"How do you know it's a warlock?" Alec asked.

"I smelled demon blood but the big clue is its blue skin."

"Can you stop referring to a baby as 'it'?" Magnus said. "Is the baby a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know."

"Who is 'We'?" Alec asked.

"Max and me."

At the front door Max was watching the baby who was still cooing and gurgling.

Magnus picked the baby up, holding it close. He rocked for a few moments and said, "He's a boy." He ran a hand over the boy's head. "These small bumps are incipient horns. You're going to have to glamour up a lot to pass in the mundane world, aren't you, little blueberry?"

Alec had been looking at the baby but now he was staring at Magnus with a tender expression.

"I called Dean Penhallow," Max said. "She's on her way."

Vivianne Penhallow approached and took in the scene. "Let's go to my office," she said to Alec and Magnus. "Thank you, Simon and Max. For now, please don't speak of this."

Magnus carried the baby; Alec brought the basket. In the Dean's office Alec said, "Don't I get to hold him?"

Magnus handed him over reluctantly but then found his expression softening at the sight of Alec holding a baby.

Consul Jia Penhallow was Dean Penhallow's cousin. Vivianne video conferenced her and it was decided that the Clave's special branch would make inquiries. Magnus suggested they check with his good friend Catarina Loss. She was blue-skinned and a nurse and might have heard something. Meanwhile the child must be cared for. Who better than a warlock to understand his needs, and the Clave Inquisitor to make the arrangement official?

The basket was examined but there were no clues. It was woven, with side pockets containing diapers, a change of clothes, and a cooler pocket with two small bottles of milk.

* * *

An unexpected hurdle met them at the door of their home. Church and Chairman Meow sat in the foyer, tails swishing gently against the floor. At first sight and smell of the stranger crossing their threshold their ears laid back, whiskers bristled and tails stood straight up. Blueberry was back in his basket so Magnus set it before the cats, one hand ready to stop them if the situation escalated. Alec kept a hand on the basket instead; ready to lift it out of the way. But Church had decided an attack would be undignified. He turned and stalked away, head and tail held high. Chairman Meow followed but glanced apologetically over his shoulder as he went.

Magnus looked regretful but said, "They'll get over it. Probably."

"It'll be all right when Blueberry gets the scent of the house on him," Alec said.

Magnus looked surprised at this knowledge.

"What? We had pets when I was growing up."

"I learn something new every day," Magnus said. "Now, we need a nursery."

There was a small bedroom off the principal bedroom, a relic of a bygone age when the principal bedroom was the domain of the mistress of the house. The master of the house slept in the gentleman's room next door when his wife was in childbed or when he was denied the pleasures of the marital bed. It was the equivalent of sleeping on the sofa.

Alec warmed a bottle and fed Blueberry in their bedroom while Magnus created the nursery.

"Don't make it blue," Alec said. "It might be too much with his skin."

"I am not a Philistine," Magnus said coldly. "I am an artist."

"Papa eez an artiste," Alec whispered to Blueberry in a fake French accent. "Zey are temperamental."

"I heard that. Is he taking the bottle all right? Are you having any trouble?"

"We're both fine. I was ten when Max was born. I have skills."

"That was fourteen years ago."

"It's like killing a Shax demon. Once you learn how, you never forget."

"Alexander, have you ever ridden a bicycle?"

"Couple of times but I wasn't very good. Why?" Alec was confused by this abrupt change of subject.

"No reason, just popped into my head. Come and see what I've done with the place."

The nursery was pale yellow and cream with small accents here and there in pale blue. It was fully furnished.

Alec smiled. "It's beautiful."

"One more thing." Magnus went into their room and placed a baby monitor on each side of the bed.

* * *

Blueberry was a good baby. He slept four hours at a time at night and fussed very little. They soon learned his different sounds. One cry meant he was hungry, another meant he needed to be changed, and there was a gurgling laugh when he wanted to play. There was also a sad cry that broke their hearts as they thought of him missing his mother or whoever had cared for him. One or both of them dropped everything to run and comfort him when they heard that cry. They hoped it would become less frequent as time went on and he got used to them. Instead, it happened more often. They held him and rocked him and read to him but it still happened a lot. Until they looked at each other and realized:

"We're being played," Alec said.

"By a three-month old baby," Magnus replied.

"That's our boy." Alec sounded proud.

"Still, we'll have to harden our hearts," Magnus warned.

It was worse for them than for Blueberry but they managed to wait five minutes before picking him up just often enough that the sad cries finally diminished.

* * *

Their sex life had taken a hit the first few days with Blueberry in the house but they were so enamored of him they didn't notice until one night they realized they were feeling a little backed up. Blueberry was down, hopefully for the night. The path to bed was like their first time with clothes scattered along the way. They couldn't take the time to prep for anal, which they didn't do every time anyway. Face-to-face frot was underrated and highly enjoyable since it allowed maximum access for kissing. They were rapidly approaching climax when a cry came through the baby monitors. Their frantic thrusting slowed but they couldn't keep from moving against each other. It wasn't a hungry cry or a wet cry or a sad cry, it was just a non-specific cry.

"I can't stop," Alec gasped.

"I don't want you to," Magnus panted. "He's fine.

"I won't last much longer anyway."

"Neither will I."

A minute later it was over and they collapsed.

Magnus blew out a satisfied breath. "Oh, gods, that was good."

"It's been a long time." Alec sounded wiped out.

"Three days is a long time?"

"Relatively speaking. I'm twenty-four and mortal."

"You know, you're right. I'm twenty-seven and immortal and it felt like a long time for me, too."

They got up to check on Blueberry and discovered why he had been quiet after that initial cry. Church and Chairman Meow perched on the wide rails on either side of the crib, their tails waving gently over the baby. Blueberry reached for the tails, usually not fast enough to catch them but the cats held them still for him occasionally and he petted the soft fur.

Naked and sticky, Alec said, "I think we can risk another ten minutes for a shower."

They made the mistake of showering together and they were both ready again. It was closer to forty minutes by the time they finished but the feline babysitters had remained on duty.

* * *

Few people knew about Blueberry since the Council wanted it kept quiet during the investigation. Consul Jia called them in ten days later.

"Special branch has completed its investigation and found nothing, as we feared would happen. We have many contacts in Downworld and the mundane world but there is simply no information about this child. We must make a more permanent arrangement for his care."

"We're the permanent arrangement," Alec said firmly.

"He's our son," Magnus added.

Jia smiled. "Well, that was easy."

"Just out of curiosity," Magnus asked, "What was your plan?"

"I thought I'd call you in and hint that we would find another home for your baby."

"Good plan," Alec said. Magnus nodded.

Jia looked pleased. "It worked out well for everyone. I assume you wish to begin the formal adoption process."

* * *

Back at home with their son they had the talk they hadn't bothered with before.

"We never discussed it," Magnus said. "It seemed obvious from the beginning."

"The first time I saw you holding him I knew it was time for us to have a child."

"Now it's time to name him," Magnus said. "I was afraid to before in case they found someone with a legitimate claim who wanted him."

"A warlock baby should be named after his warlock father."

"I disagree. I love him too much to burden him with my name."

"Magnus could be his middle name."

"Alexander Magnus has a nice ring."

"Too confusing. You call me Alexander and everyone else calls me Alec. Alex sounds too much like Alec. What would we call him?"

"Xander?"

"He's our son, not Buffy the vampire slayer's friend."

"You can't ride a bike but you know about Buffy?"

"There are gaps in my knowledge of the mundane world," Alec mumbled. "Buffy reruns were required during training. To learn what the mundane world thinks of Downworlders."

"A television show created by a mundane – granted, Joss Whedon is a genius – about creatures the mundane world doesn't believe exists was required watching during Shadowhunter training? Whose idea was that?"

"Jace's. The Clave approved it."

"Knowing what Buffy looks like, I understand why Jace wanted it but the reason the Clave approved it escapes me."

"You seem to know a lot about Buffy the vampire slayer," Alec said suspiciously.

"Let's get back on track," Magnus said hastily. "Your middle name for his first name and my name for his middle name."

"You really like my middle name, don't you?"

"I love it. That's why I included it on our wedding invitations and in my vows."

"Is it conceited to name him after ourselves?"

"He'll always know that even though he's not our blood, he's our son by love and name."

Magnus had magically captured that moment at the crib with Blueberry and the cats. He created fire messages with the image and sent them off:

_**Alec and Magnus proudly announce** _

_**The adoption of their son,** _

_**Gideon Magnus Lightwood-Bane** _

As soon as they were sent off Magnus had a thought: "Clary and Jace's wedding."

"We shouldn't disrupt it by taking Gideon," Alec said. "But who can we get to babysit? Everyone we know is going to the wedding."

"You have to be there, you're Jace's suggenes. I'll stay with Gideon at the loft."

Just then the video link lit up. As Inquisitor, Alec had a connection at home as well as Clave headquarters in the Gard. It was Jace and Clary, using the New York Institute's connection.

"He's the cutest thing ever!" Clary said.

"How did you get a baby?" Jace demanded.

Alec and Magnus explained briefly.

"Bring him to the wedding," Clary ordered.

"Are you sure you want a baby there?"

"Are you kidding? Everyone will want to meet him, including us," Jace said. "We should get used to it anyway since …"

"I'm pregnant!" Clary burst out.

After the congratulations Magnus said, "Would it be indelicate to inquire whether this was planned?"

"Kind of planned," Jace said.

"We waited to get married until we knew we wanted to start a family," Clary said. "We stopped being careful after we set the date."

"We'll be there next week with Gideon."

The next call was from Maryse. "Oh my boys, thank you. I'm a grandmother!" She sounded as if she was laughing and crying at the same time. "I want to be called MayMay. When can I see him?"

"At the wedding," Alec said. "Clary and Jace insisted we bring him."

"Can you wait that long?" Magnus teased.

"If you send pictures every day and promise to tell Gideon about his MayMay."

The calls continued from Isabelle and Simon, Robert, Luke and others. Everyone who received the fire message called to congratulate them.

* * *

Alec and Magnus timed their arrival just before the ceremony so Gideon wouldn't take attention from the main event. Alec walked his sister to the front where they took their places as suggeneia. Magnus stood unobtrusively at the back, holding Gideon, with the faint aura of a bubble around them that Magnus created to silence any fuss their blueberry might make. Magnus looked around, pleased with his design for the wedding. Clary had been delighted with everything.

As Jace and Robert walked up the aisle, Magnus saw Alec's gaze move to him and Gideon. Alec smiled but after a few moments he turned away, giving his full attention to his father and Jace and then to Clary and Luke. Clary was radiant and Jace was the happiest that Magnus had ever seen him. They stood close, her warm flame hair a contrast to his cool blond.

Of course it was proper that Alec pay attention to Jace and Clary and their marriage ceremony but an odd expression had crossed his face for an instant before he turned away almost abruptly. Magnus's mind whirled. Was Alec having second thoughts? Had this particular setting somehow made him wonder if having a child with Magnus was what he really wanted? Magnus tried to dismiss his doubts but they persisted, especially when Alec smiled all the way back down the aisle with Isabelle but didn't glance at Magnus and their son.

Magnus stayed at the back while everyone else filed out. And then Alec was there, reaching for Gideon. Maybe Alec wanted a child now instead of a husband? What the hell was going on!

Alec leaned close and whispered, "You look so hot holding our son."

"And yet, you couldn't stand to look at us."

"What?" Alec looked puzzled then he blushed. "Oh, that. I was having a little trouble …"

"Looking at us?" Magnus said snippily.

"Yes, actually. I was trying not to get hard in front of our family and friends at my parabatai's wedding."

"Oh," Magnus said. "I'm sorry. I had a crazy idea you were having second thoughts about Gideon … and us."

"I'm glad you recognize it was crazy. Why would you think that?"

"I didn't really, but it popped into my mind and I couldn't stop it coming out my mouth."

Alec kissed him, deeply, fervently, passionately.

"Okay now?"

"Very okay."

"I hate to cut this short but if we keep it up I'm going to have more trouble. And we need to get Gideon to MayMay soon or she'll come looking for us. Also we'll miss Jace and Clary's first dance. I want to know what song they chose."

* * *

Alec and Magnus collaborated with each other for their fourth anniversary gifts. In the back garden they planted a blueberry bush and surrounded it with a bed of bluebells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the baby's name since younger brother Max didn't die on the show.
> 
> When they were dancing at Magnus and Alec's wedding in the series finale Jace said, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Clary Fairchild."  
> So their first dance song is [ You're the Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me by Gladys Knight & The Pips.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lGrShe7t7c)


	5. Fifth Anniversary - Wood

Alec and Magnus had developed a little rivalry wondering whether their blueberry would say Daddy or Papa first. Alec had referred to Magnus as Papa once and Magnus liked it. He would be Papa and Alec would be Daddy. They took to saying Papa and Daddy to Gideon at every opportunity, hoping to encourage him to say their own nickname as his first word. Magnus had even created a recording spell to capture every sound from their son and he and Alec reviewed it each night.

As it happened, they were both home when his first word was uttered: kitty. It was only to be expected since Church, Chairman Meow and Giddy had become great friends. Alec and Magnus continued to record, eager for the second word.

It was blueberry. Again, not unexpected since that was their favorite pet name for their son. But they weren't quitters so they persisted and were rewarded with … Giddy, his own nickname. At that point his fathers called off the competition and Magnus deactivated the recording spell. Life went back to normal and without knowing exactly when it happened or which came first, they realized one day that Giddy was babbling Daddy and Papa along with other short, simple words.

Gideon Magnus Lightwood-Bane had increased the joy in their lives exponentially and that was saying something because they had been very happy before.

* * *

The Inquisitor didn't have to travel often but a trip to an Institute was required occasionally. This time Alec's presence was requested by friends in Argentina who had business in the Shadow Market of Buenos Aires. When Alec explained that he had to go away for a few days, Giddy heard only that Daddy was leaving and that wasn't okay with him. He was inconsolable until Papa said Daddy would bring him a present. Giddy remembered his birthday presents and began looking forward to another one.

"Find him something good," Magnus whispered as he kissed his husband goodbye.

* * *

There were harrowing adventures in the Shadow Market involving werewolves and corrupt Shadowhunters. Along the way Alec met a Shadowhunter child named Rafael, three years old, thin and dirty, who had been orphaned and lived on the streets of Buenos Aires until he found shelter in the Shadow Market. He spoke no English and Alec's Spanish was extremely limited but they managed to communicate.

They were both hurt – Rafael was knocked out and a building collapsed on Alec – but they recovered and by then Alec couldn't bear the thought of leaving Rafael. Alec and Magnus had talked about another child eventually but did that include one husband making the decision to bring home a child who didn't speak English? Alec showed Rafael pictures of Magnus and Gideon and with his rudimentary Spanish asked if he would like to visit Idris. Rafael was big-eyed with wonder and nodded agreement.

* * *

Gideon was as big-eyed with wonder as Rafael when they got home. He had never imagined a present like this. He hugged Rafael then threw himself at Alec, babbling his thanks to Daddy.

"Overachiever," Magnus said as they kissed hello. "I said find him something good and you bring him a big brother as a souvenir. I'll never be able to top that."

"Nothing is settled," Alec said. "I made no promises. Rafael thinks this is a visit and he'll be going back. But he's a Shadowhunter and it's not safe there."

"You did right. I can already tell he belongs here. With us." Magnus and Alec watched Giddy take Rafael by the hand to introduce him to Church and Chairman Meow. Then there was the whole house to explore and Rafael had to be shown Giddy's treasures. After that the back yard beckoned and by then the boys were brothers.

Magnus spoke many languages and his Spanish was fluent so communication wasn't an issue. Alec improved with practice and Giddy, just learning to speak, picked up Spanish quickly and began babbling in both English and Spanish. They spoke mostly Spanish at first so Rafael would feel comfortable but slowly introduced more English. Rafael became known as Rafe and was soon bilingual.

Besides language, there was culture shock. Alicante was big but not a huge, sprawling city like Buenos Aires. It was cool and quiet compared to the warm bustle Rafe was used to. The Lightwood-Banes went to New York for a few days and, even though New York was also different from Buenos Aires, there were more similarities.

Alec and Magnus hadn't seen Chloe Jocelyn Herondale since her birth so they visited Jace and Clary. Giddy didn't remember his cousin but he was happy to meet her again and show off his new brother to his aunt and uncle. Alec and Magnus had planned to visit Maryse and Luke as well but that wasn't necessary since MayMay stopped by for her nearly daily visit to her second grandchild and was delighted to be introduced to her third. Luke swung by after his shift at the Institute ended. Isabelle and Simon joined them and it turned into an impromptu family party. Max was a student at the Shadowhunter Academy and couldn't leave Idris but he had already met Rafe. Robert couldn't get away from the Los Angeles Institute but there was a surprise planned for him.

Adopting Rafe through a foreign Institute took longer than with Gideon through the shadow world but eventually Magnus designed another fire message with an image of all four of them:

_**Alec, Magnus and Gideon proudly announce** _

_**The adoption of their son and brother,** _

_**Rafael Robert Lightwood-Bane** _

* * *

Alec hadn't asked Magnus about his search for an end to immortality, relying on his husband to bring it up when he was ready.

"I've been following leads on spells about mortality and immortality. My father is right, they're complicated. A word or two of incantation or a certain ingredient in a potion makes all the difference."

"Did you find one with everything you need?"

"There are two possibilities but I'm not completely happy with them. I had an idea and I think I can create my own solution."

"Tell me."

Magnus raised his brows. "No look of horror at what I might come up with?"

Alec smiled. "I have reason to trust your magic way more than anything in a smelly old spell book."

"I hope this doesn't change your mind. I know you don't want immortality but how would you feel about a longer lifetime? Not centuries, not even one century. Probably only twenty to thirty years."

Alec looked interested.

"I share my life force with you," Magnus said. "It would make us both a little immortal but with an expiration date."

"Your immortality buys only twenty to thirty extra years?"

"Each."

"Still, you're willing to give up a virtually unlimited number of years for forty to sixty and split them with me."

"It's communal property so you get half." Magnus turned serious. "Time is a precious commodity, Alexander. Giving it away, even freely, comes at a high price. There would be a lot more years if I didn't keep my magic. But I have to be able to do magic and you don't want to live too long anyway so it works out for both of us."

"A little extra time with you sounds perfect."

"We'll outlive our family and friends," Magnus warned. "We might outlive Rafe."

"There's always loss in life and I can live with that for awhile. I just don't want to keep losing people forever."

"I'll work on it, then. It will take some time to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"How long?"

"A year at least. Timing is important and some rituals are best performed in a certain season so I'll need to experiment. I want to do it before you turn twenty-seven in two years. I'm accustomed to being the older man in our relationship and I'd like to keep it that way."

* * *

The Lightwood-Banes family moved into the Consul's residence at the end of summer. Jia Penhallow's ten-year term was up and Alec was voted by the Council to become the new Consul. It was hard to leave the Inquisitor's residence where they had lived all their married life but the prospect of redecorating lifted Magnus's spirits. It was also good timing for changing Giddy's room. He was still in the nursery but wanted a proper bedroom now like his older brother. His only objection to moving was overcome when Magnus transplanted the blueberry bush and bluebell bed to their new garden.

For some reason there were only a few trees sparsely scattered around the property. In honor of their family and their fifth wedding anniversary, Alec, Magnus and the boys planted four trees: birch for new beginnings, oak for power and courage, elm for intuition and strength and a cherry tree for love and romance.

"Papa, make them grow now," Giddy said.

"No, blueberry, these trees are meant to grow on their own," Magnus explained. "We'll be here for ten years so we can watch them. But when we leave I'll take them with us."

"So we can't have a swing?" Rafe asked.

"Alec pointed to a maple at the end of the yard. "That is a perfect tree for a swing. Plenty of room all around, level ground underneath."

"Papa, make a swing!" Giddy demanded.

"Making a swing with magic would be cheating," Magnus said. "This is a job for Daddy."

Magnus should have known nothing daunted his Shadowhunter.

"Daddy's got this," Alec said. "But I might need help from two strong boys."

* * *

That night Alec and Magnus had a private celebration. Alec was graceful when fighting, achieving balletic moves, but it had never translated to dancing for him. However, he had become competent over the years and they always chose slow songs for close dancing. Magnus snapped his fingers and the first notes of _This Guy's In Love_ spilled over them.

Gideon and Rafael sat watching from the top step of the staircase.

"Do they do that a lot?" Rafe whispered.

Giddy nodded. "Then they go to bed and make happy sounds."

"What are happy sounds?"

"You'll know when you hear them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Rafe's middle name since Raphael Santiago didn't die on the show.
> 
> The song is [ This Guy's In Love with You by Herb Alpert.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppYnbbu1OmA)


	6. Sixth Anniversary - Iron or Candy

The Seelie Court of faerie had been in disarray since Jonathan killed the Queen six years before. Faerie in general do not bear children easily and royals were especially careful of producing a child who might overthrow a parent before the child's rightful time. The Queen had died childless and without naming an heir. Several Seelie had made bids for the throne but none had a strong enough claim to be the clear choice and all refused to give up the prize so the crown remained in dispute. Seelies are not immortal but they can live a long time. The Queen had been ancient and had ruled for hundreds of years but had not planned for her succession. It was a dangerous situation when one person's power was absolute and that person was suddenly removed. The one constant in the Seelie Court was Meliorn, the old Queen's personal knight and trusted confidant. He was trying to hold the Court together until a new monarch was declared.

During Valentine's final uprising Magnus Bane, representing the warlock faction, had sided with the Seelie Queen and lost his position as High Warlock of Brooklyn because of it. Though the alliance had ultimately failed, Meliorn respected Magnus for his choice and remained a friend. When a situation arose in the Seelie Court, Meliorn turned to Magnus. There was an entrance to the Seelie Glade in Idris, known to only a few and almost invisible even to them. Magnus knew of it but hadn't used it for some time. Relations between the Seelie Court and the rest of the shadow world had broken down and there had been little reason to repair them since there was no leader. Alec had tried twice while he was Inquisitor but there was no one in charge to deal with. He had been too busy since being named Consul to make another attempt.

"Any idea what Meliorn needs?" Alec asked.

"None. We've had occasional contact but he hasn't asked for help before."

"Will you let me know what happens? I don't want to jeopardize your friendship with Meliorn but there could be an opportunity to work things out."

"A spy for the Clave, I like the idea. I don't think Meliorn would consider it a betrayal. He's not happy with the state of affairs at the Seelie Court."

So Magnus entered the Glade and made his way to the clearing. The throne was empty but three figures stood near it, two female and one male, as if jealously guarding it. These must be the contenders. Magnus didn't recognize them and he didn't think it was because they were glamoured to look differently than he had seen them before. More likely the Queen hadn't liked having possible rivals near her. The age-old problem of royalty: if you groomed a successor that successor might decide to take over, but if you didn't groom a successor, nobody knew how to rule when you were gone. Faeries were cunning if not always intelligent, and all were manipulative. These three were pretty people but they looked as if the royal blood had thinned considerably. Oh gods, surely he hadn't been called to choose a new ruler? They'd been bickering for six years but that was nothing in a Seelie lifetime.

"He's the warlock?" the sullen male wannabe asked.

Magnus didn't think the man's chances were good. The Seelie Court tended to matriarchy so a king was unlikely if there was another choice. Maybe that's why he looked and sounded so sullen. Faeries rarely give their true names and Magnus didn't want to know this trio anyway. Sullen, Peevish and Petulant were good enough for the short time he would be here, and accurate, judging by their expressions. The only other Seelie in the clearing besides Meliorn was a young woman seated nearby. Magnus thought she really was young rather than glamoured to appear that way. Of course young was relative, she might be seventy-five. She and Meliorn had glanced at each other a few times without appearing to and there was some heat in their looks. Not surprising since, like most Fair Folk, she was beautiful and he was handsome. Meliorn was intelligent as well as cunning and a master of manipulation. He was also about a hundred and thirty and a horndog. Magnus's eye was caught by something in a tree behind the young faerie but he couldn't see what it was.

"He is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Idris and Alicante," Meliorn said, answering Sullen's question.

In the interest of diplomacy, Magnus decided not to quibble by correcting his last name to Lightwood-Bane.

"He lives in the Shadowhunter country!" Peevish said peevishly.

"I'd rather be in New York," Magnus said, "But the old ball and chain got transferred a few years ago." He spread his hands. "What can you do?"

"His husband is Alexander Lightwood, Consul of the Clave," Meliorn said.

"I'm not sure we can trust him," Petulant said petulantly.

"What do you want of me?" Magnus asked.

The three looked at Meliorn.

"I told them of your alliance with the old Queen. They wished to meet you with a view to deciding if you can be trusted to choose the new monarch."

"Heavy lies the head that chooses the crown," Magnus murmured, his fear confirmed.

"We would need a proposal from you as to how you would make the choice," Sullen said. "Perhaps a trial of strength and stamina."

"You'd like that," Peevish said. "How about an IQ test?"

"Why not a demonstration of magical abilities?" Petulant asked.

Magnus cleverly deduced which each was good at.

"Compensation should be discussed first," Meliorn suggested.

Magnus liked the sound of that. "Let me think on it for a moment." He wandered around the clearing, careful not to start near the young faerie, but he eventually made his way to her.

"Who is this?"

"No one important," Sullen said.

Peevish and Petulant obviously disliked that they agreed with him on anything.

"I like to know in whose company I find myself," Magnus said.

"I am called Clementine," the young faerie said.

"She is here because she is a cousin of the old Queen," Meliorn said. "As are these three."

"She's a distant cousin," Sullen said.

"On the old Queen's paternal side," Peevish said.

"We are all from the maternal side," Petulant said.

More matriarchy. Magnus nodded and walked behind Clementine to peer at a bundle laid in the hollow of a tree. It was a wrapped baby. Magnus did not consider it negligent that it had been placed in a hollow tree. Faeries were all about the trees so in faerie lands it meant the baby was being cared for. He took a closer look and saw that the baby was very young with pearlescent skin, wispy silver hair, pointed ears and faint tracings on the sides of her face and neck that looked more like seaweed than vines and leaves.

"Nereid mother?" He asked. Sea nymphs were always female so unless something very strange had occurred, the father must be faerie.

Meliorn nodded. "She died in childbirth near the sea. Her father managed to bring her here just yesterday but he had been poisoned with cold iron and passed soon after. She is three days old now."

"That is another matter you could handle for us," Sullen said. "Return her to her mother's people."

"They won't take her back," Meliorn said. "The Nereids have some fine qualities but maternal feelings, especially for any but their own children, are not strong. And this child is only half sea-nymph."

"Which means she is only half-faerie as well," Peevish said.

"She will not be accepted here," Petulant added.

Magnus looked a question at Meliorn. He nodded. "At another time accommodation might be made but in the current circumstances …"

"The child is an unusual combination. I'll take her as compensation."

"She will be cared for?" Sullen asked.

"We wish her no harm," Peevish said.

"But she doesn't belong here," Petulant said.

Magnus thought better of them for showing some concern. "She will be treated well." Loved and cherished, Magnus thought but did not say.

"Very well," Sullen said. "How will you choose among us?"

"I won't. No outsider should choose the Seelie ruler. Let your people choose."

The trio didn't look pleased.

"Make it a competition – a campaign – as to which of you can make the Seelie Court great again!"

"This is not a democracy," Sullen said.

Once again, Peevish and Petulant reluctantly agreed with him.

"Then you must decide among yourselves," Magnus said, getting to where he intended to go all along. "No doubt you've had trouble so far because you haven't been able to concentrate on the task. All those petty details of daily court life taking your valuable time."

They hadn't been running things because they couldn't agree but the idea played well with this bunch that they were overworked. Magnus knew Meliorn had done what was absolutely necessary and everything else had been put off.

"It's a pity the old Queen didn't name a Regent," Magnus said. "Someone to keep order while you decide who will rule. I suppose you could ask Meliorn to fill in. He's accustomed to being a servant of the crown." Magnus paused as if struck by a thought. "It might be best if the Regent were married. Two for the price of one, you know." Magnus tipped his head at Clementine. "Could solve a problem as well and keep a potential rival out of your negotiations."

The trio looked impressed by this reasoning.

Magnus was just warming up. "You could direct the Regent to contact the other factions. Send him as a representative to reestablish relations. Lorenzo Rey is High Warlock of Brooklyn, Maia Roberts is leader of the werewolf pack, Simon Lewis keeps the vampires in order, and Isabelle Lightwood is head of the New York Institute. I'll speak to my husband; I'm sure I can persuade him to receive your envoy. The Seelie Court has been isolated too long. It's time for its presence to be known again."

The trio looked as pleased as if they'd come up with the plan themselves. Clementine handed over the child and Meliorn walked Magnus back to the entrance to Idris.

"That was skillfully done," Meliorn said.

"I know. I hope you have no problem with me arranging your marriage to the future queen of the Seelie Court. It's time you were settling down anyway. You'll be Regent for awhile, Clementine will ascend to the throne when it becomes obvious that those three aren't capable, and you could be Prince Consort eventually."

"That is the plan," Meliorn said.

"I assume you and Clementine cooked it up between you but you needed an outsider to suggest it. Why wait so long to contact me?"

Meliorn glanced at the baby Magnus carried. "We thought it best to provide an appropriate motivation for you."

* * *

The house was empty except for the cats who merely yawned when Magnus walked in carrying a bundle. They had accepted that every so often a new member of the family would be added without warning. Alec was away with the boys. He had begun showing Rafe the beginner techniques for a Shadowhunter. Rafe was young but focused and eager to learn. He had filled out since coming to them a year ago and though still lanky as little boys are when going through a growth spurt, he was healthy and happy. Giddy was determined to follow his big brother. They were inseparable and wanted to do everything together. It was the same when Magnus brought them into his workshop. Giddy was beginning to manifest magic and Magnus was helping him to control it. Rafe was fascinated watching his Papa and brother.

When the three men in Magnus's life arrived they were barely surprised to find a baby in residence although the boys were excited that she was a girl. After meeting their little sister Rafe and Giddy were allowed to go swing in the maple tree while Daddy and Papa talked.

"So Meliorn called because he knew you'd take the baby?" Alec asked.

"Yes. And I almost forgot, I fixed the Seelie Court while I was there." Magnus explained what had happened.

"I've said it before: you're amazing."

"And I didn't use magic, just my silver tongue."

"Speaking from personal experience, your tongue is magic." Alec paused. "I wondered if you grabbed the first orphan you saw so you could one-up me for bringing Rafe home."

"I would never grab the first one," Magnus teased. "I passed up three possibilities before she came along."

"She's perfect. And perfect for our family. We always know, don't we?"

"We both knew with Giddy, you knew with Rafe, and I knew today. We find our children when they need us."

"Or maybe they find us," Alec said. "Can her middle name be Maryse?"

"Of course. What else would it be?"

"You pick her first name."

"I already have – Sylvie."

"Sylvia?"

"No 'a' at the end. Sylvie is the French version. It means spirit of the forest and Maryse means star of the sea."

"Have you been planning for us to have a faerie-sea nymph daughter?"

"I'm just good with names, Alexander. But she's so tiny. We've never had a very young baby before. Giddy was three months and big enough that I wasn't afraid to hold him. Rafe was three years so we didn't even have to go through diapers and toilet training. Now we've got a little girl three days old. Are we up to this?"

"We are, but it doesn't matter. Mom will move in for awhile."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"She's not going to trust us with a baby this young, especially not her namesake. She'll say we don't know what to do for a daughter."

"It's not like she's going through puberty yet. Caring for babies is pretty much the same regardless of gender. Still, I'd be relieved to have an expert on hand."

Alec opened a video link with his mother. "Are you sitting down, Mom? Big news!" Magnus came into view carrying their daughter.

"Another grandchild! What's his name?"

"It's a girl this time: Sylvie Maryse. She's three days old."

Maryse's eyes widened and she drew a shaky breath. Her eyes teared up. Then a slightly calculating look crossed her face. "So young! Alec, you were so good with Max, and you're both wonderful fathers to Giddy and Rafe but you have no experience with baby girls."

"No experience with girls of any age," Alec said.

"Speak for yourself," Magnus said. "But it's been a long time for me."

"I could come and stay a few days," Maryse offered. "Just to make sure she settles in and has another female in that house of men. Sylvie Maryse needs her MayMay."

"That would be great, Mom."

"Let me know when you want the portal," Magnus said.

As Maryse Lightwood, she had been deruned years before and would never be a Shadowhunter again but her exile from Idris had been lifted recently. This would be Maryse Graymark's first visit back to Alicante.

The video link lit up a few minutes after the call with Maryse ended. It was Isabelle and Simon. "We're getting married!"

"Congratulations," Alec said sincerely. "Izzy, you finally said yes?"

"She finally asked me," Simon said. "I said yes."

"The wedding is in six weeks," Izzy said. "You'll get an official invite but we wanted you to know right away."

"Bring Giddy and Rafe and any other kids you have lying around," Simon joked, remembering Giddy's surprise appearance at Jace and Clary's wedding.

"All three of them will be there," Alec said, enjoying the moment.

"What?" "What!" Simon's voice was confused, Izzy's was shocked.

Magnus came back into view, holding their daughter up for inspection. "This is Sylvie Maryse."

"I was kidding," Simon said faintly.

"She's adorable," Izzy said. "Does Mom know?"

"She was our first call. She'll be here this afternoon."

"Of course she will. And who could blame her?"

* * *

Magnus captured a moment with all of them and created a fire message:

_**Alec, Magnus, Gideon and Rafael proudly announce** _

_**The adoption of their daughter and sister,** _

_**Sylvie Maryse Lightwood-Bane** _

Sylvie's eyes were silver the first week but gradually changed to their permanent color of lavender. Magnus was looking forward to dressing her. Rafe's tastes were as plain as Alec's. Magnus still chose some of Giddy's outfits but he was starting to pick for himself.

Maryse stayed a month, spoiling all three children, but was lured back to New York because she missed her husband and she hadn't seen Chloe for weeks and she needed to find a dress for her only daughter's wedding.

* * *

Alec was poking around Magnus's workshop one afternoon when Magnus arrived.

"I was looking for that special oil." Alec blushed. "We're almost out in the bedroom and I thought tonight we might …"

"I love a man who plans ahead," Magnus said. "And I find it charming that you still blush when talking about lube or getting hard. Especially since you're quite aggressive and dominant in those situations."

"Not tonight. I want you inside me."

"It will be my pleasure."

"Mine, too."

* * *

Magnus had completed the spell and potion that would tether his life force to Alec, ending his immortality and giving them each additional years of mortality.

"Giddy is immortal, Rafe is mortal, and Sylvie will live long but not forever," Alec said. "Are you sure you don't want to be here for our children and grandchildren?"

"I would if you were with me. But I don't want to be left behind without you."

"I feel guilty for not wanting to be immortal with you."

"Don't, Alexander. I understand why you don't want immortality. And I find it's no hardship to give up mine. I've existed for four hundred years but lived only part of that time. My true life is with you. And I don't want to go back to just existing."

"If I had agreed to be immortal, we could have forever together."

"But would it mean as much? I said before that time is a precious commodity. What makes something precious is that it's rare. You can't have as much as you want. Infinite years reduce the value of time."

"So when do we do this?"

"Dark of the moon in two nights."

"How will we know if it worked? I assume we won't immediately get wrinkles and gray hair."

"The life lines on our palms will change."

Two days later they donned robes at midnight and brought the necessary items with them to the wisteria tree in a secluded corner of their property. Magnus prepared the circle and Alec lit the candles. The spell itself was not as long or complicated as Alec expected considering how big the effect would be on their lives. The final step was a bit of their own blood mixed with the potion and drunk together. The air was thick with magic. They looked at their palms and felt the pulsing and saw the crackling light of power beneath the surface as their life lines changed, Alec's growing longer and Magnus's cut short.

One more thing is needed to bind the spell," Magnus said. "Sex in the circle. I brought a blanket."

"I don't believe you."

"Here it is."

"I know you brought a blanket. I don't believe sex is needed."

"Why would you want to take the chance?"

"Well, we do have the blanket."

"Exactly."

* * *

Sixth anniversary gifts are iron or candy. Iron was out because faeries are allergic; all iron had been eliminated from their home when Sylvie arrived. Alec and Magnus chose an assortment of exotic chocolate truffles and fed some to each other in bed. Sadly, there were no leftovers. The box got shoved under the bed where it was discovered the next day by Rafe and Giddy.


	7. Epilogue

The shadow world enjoyed an unprecedented period of peace while the Lightwood-Bane children were growing up, along with their cousins the Herondales: Jace and Clary's second child, Christopher Lucian was born three years after his sister Chloe.

There were clashes among Downworlders and between Downworld and the Clave but nothing like the enmity that had existed before. And there were always outlaw demons to hunt. Alec joined his parabatai occasionally in New York, fighting shoulder to shoulder or back to back as in the old days. Jace trained new Shadowhunters but still went into the field when needed. A Shadowhunter's first mission always included Jace backing up the newbie. Clary had accepted promotion to administrative positions within the Institute so that one of their children's parents would be safe to look after them. She sparred regularly but rarely fought in the field and never if Jace was also in the field.

The Lightwood-Banes moved out of the Consul residence after Alec's ten-year term ended and purchased their own property in Idris. Besides redecorating Magnus had transplanted the blueberry bush with bluebell bed and the four trees representing their family at that time. He added a saltwater lake to remind Sylvie of her maternal ancestry and they all swam and played in it together. Sylvie also fostered in the Faerie Court for a month each year with Queen Clementine and Prince Consort Meliorn. They were the most fertile royal couple in centuries, having produced a daughter to inherit the throne and two younger sons to protect their sister's birthright. Sylvie was the only person besides their parents who knew their true faerie names.

Alec had been made a member of the Council, which didn't take as much time as Inquisitor or Consul, so he and Magnus split their time between Idris and the Brooklyn loft. Alec went on missions with Jace and Magnus consulted with Lorenzo Rey who was still High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus remained High Warlock of Idris but had asked that another warlock be named High Warlock of Alicante to allow him time to lecture at the Shadowhunter Academy and mentor apprentice warlocks in his home workshop. Gideon had been his first apprentice and was already making a name for himself as a warlock.

All three Lightwood-Banes had attended the Academy though only Rafe had angelic blood. Gideon and Sylvie attended for training but did not Ascend and become Shadowhunters. They were all assigned to the New York Institute to train with Jace and, even as their lives took separate paths, they got together to spar just as Alec and Jace still did.

Isabelle had mirrored Alec's career and been named Inquisitor and then Consul, leaving Andrew Underhill as head of the New York Institute. Simon gave guest lectures at the Academy to each class but continued to portal daily to New York to oversee his vampire clan duties. They had no children of their own but were beloved by their nieces and nephews, especially during those rebellious years when a Shadowhunter aunt and a Daylighter uncle were so much cooler than a teen's suddenly impossible parents. Simon would never age but he glamoured himself to appear older to match Isabelle who, with that Lightwood bone structure, remained beautiful through the years. Simon was Jewish but one of his best friends was the former vampire turned mundane Catholic priest Raphael Santiago. Father Raphael had blessed a vial of holy water for Simon who put it away to end his life when Isabelle was gone.

Robert – Grandpa Bobo – Lightwood had retired as head of the Los Angeles Institute and was eventually succeeded by son Max who married and had children of his own.

Maryse Lightwood Graymark's shop was successful but when grandchildren came along, she hired an assistant who became her partner so MayMay could spend more time with her grandchildren. Her husband Luke who had become a Shadowhunter again after being changed back from a werewolf also became a cop again when he was named head of the Clave's special branch which conducts investigations.

Sylvie – possibly the most beautiful girl ever – followed in her Papa's fashion footsteps but still broke his heart briefly during a punk phase when she chopped off her flowing silver hair.

It was a joy to watch their children grow up but they missed some things from their childhood. Two days after Silvie's thirteenth birthday Magnus initiated some of his best moves but Alec's mind was elsewhere:

"We're not Papa and Daddy anymore."

"All our kids are teenagers now," Magnus agreed a little sadly. "That's when Rafe and Gid started calling us Dad and Pop. Sylvie has joined them."

"I like being Dad but I miss them being little and calling me Daddy."

Magnus nuzzled his neck. "I could call you Daddy."

"Don't make it weird."

* * *

It was an unfortunate occasion two years later when Sylvie called them by their old pet names. She came home unexpectedly from the Academy and found her fathers on the sofa.

"Daddy! Papa!"

The levels of horror ranged from Alec really very horrified to Sylvie a little horrified and Magnus not at all. Their clothes were scattered but a flick of Magnus's fingers brought two robes, dark blue with satin cuffs and lapels for Alec and a rich brocade in jewel tones for himself.

Sylvie had retreated to the kitchen to wait for them to get decent.

Alec took a seat, a flush still visible along his cheekbones. Magnus put his arms around his husband and kissed his cheek. "Your Daddy is easily embarrassed."

Alec returned the kiss and said, "Your Papa is an exhibitionist."

"I was just surprised," Sylvie said. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, you're both in great shape …" She paused.

"Thank you for not adding 'for your age' to the end of that sentence," Magnus said.

The flash of a portal showed outside the kitchen followed by Rafael and Gideon sporting a good deal of demon ichor on their clothes and in their hair.

"Use the outside shower!" Magnus shouted. "The housekeeping spell doesn't do well with all the different demon gore you two track in."

Alec shook his head. "How many times have we told them?"

Their sons returned ten minutes later freshly scrubbed and with wet hair slicked back.

"Hey Silly, class end early today?" Rafe asked.

"Yes, and I thought it would be nice to surprise Dad and Pop because they've started complaining that we're never around. I don't think they miss us that much. They seem to keep busy."

"Afternoon delight?" Gid asked, noticing his fathers were wearing robes.

"On the sofa in the sitting room right by the front door," Sylvie said.

"You've never caught them before?" Rafe asked.

"It's not an exclusive club," Gid said. "Uncle Jace has told us stories."

"We could tell stories about Jace," Alec said.

"He stayed at the loft for awhile and desecrated the guest room," Magnus added.

"With Aunt Clary?" Sylvie asked

"No."

"But Uncle Jace is devoted to Aunt Clary."

"It was when they broke up for awhile," Alec said.

"They thought they were brother and sister," Magnus explained.

"How could they be?"

"Jace was born a Herondale and everybody thought he died with his mother," Alec said. "But Clary's father kidnapped him."

"Not Grandpa Luke!"

"No, no. Clary's blood father Valentine Morgenstern. He pretended to be Jace's father and told Jace his last name was Wayland. When Jace was ten Valentine faked his death as Wayland. Your MayMay and Bobo took Jace in and he became my brother and parabatai."

"Still not getting how he thought Clary was his sister," Rafe said.

"Valentine came back ten years later and messed with Jace and Clary by telling them they were brother and sister."

"We didn't hear about all this in Shadowhunter history at the Academy," Gid said.

"It's not necessary for the entire shadow world to know personal family details," Alec said.

"Why didn't you tell us this stuff before?" Rafe asked

"First you were too young to hear it," Magnus said, "And then you weren't interested."

"We didn't know anything exciting had happened to you," Gid said.

"You know about the uprising twenty years ago," Alec said. "You didn't think that was exciting?"

"Well, sure, but exciting in general," Rafe said. "This is about people we know."

"Our first kiss was at your Dad's first wedding. That was exciting." Magnus smiled at the memory.

Rafe and Gid were stunned silent.

"Daddy? You were married before?" Sylvie asked in a small shocked voice.

"No. Your Papa stopped the wedding."

"Like, he stood up and objected at the part where if anyone knows a reason why they shouldn't get married?" Gid asked.

"You've seen too many mundie rom-coms," Magnus said. "I arrived late and stood at the back in the aisle."

"I looked up and saw him and I couldn't go through with it."

"He came down the aisle and grabbed me and kissed me. He wrinkled my lapels and I didn't care."

"You didn't notice at the time. You cared later, you clothes horse," Alec teased.

"Who were you going to marry?" Rafe asked. "Do we know him?"

"Lydia Branwell."

Another stunned silence.

"But she's a woman," Gid said, "And you're gay."

"Another reason I couldn't go through with it. It was meant to be a political alliance to unite our families."

"But Lydia comes to your parties," Sylvie said. "You've invited her to dinner."

"She was very understanding about being left at the altar."

"Enough about us," Magnus said. "It's dinnertime. Are you staying?"

"That's why we're here," Rafe said."

"We've been thinking about breakfast for dinner," Gid added. "Dad, will you make French toast?"

"Gladly, if you never discuss our sex life again."

"Not with you," Rafe said, "But we'll probably talk behind your back."

Over French toast, bacon and eggs, Magnus said, "It's Friday. Big plans tonight?"

"We're going back to New York to hang with Maia, Bat and the pack," Rafe said.

"I'm going too," Sylvie said, "But I'm cub-sitting."

Maia and Bat were mated and had ten-year old twin girls who were just old enough to begin running with the pack. Their little boy had been a happy surprise three years before.

Sylvie kissed her fathers goodbye and called them Daddy and Papa. Rafe and Gid hugged them and allowed a kiss on the forehead. Magnus opened a portal and the house was empty again.

"Do you want to resume our activities?" Magnus asked without much enthusiasm.

"I hate to admit it but I'm not in the mood," Alec replied.

"Me, either. Our little cockblockers," Magnus said affectionately. "How about Scrabble?"

"Sounds good. And you never know. Maybe, later …"

* * *

Later, Alec was spooning Magnus.

"All these years your name has been misleading me with false advertising, Alexander. I can feel you and that's definitely not light wood."

Alec's hand reached down, brushing past the smooth spot where a belly button should be to rest between his husband's legs. "Magnus means great. Which means your name has always been honest and upfront about your assets."


End file.
